Occupational Hazard
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: John and Elizabeth spend an interesting evening in Colorado Springs prior to their return on the Deadalus. Missing scene- Intruder. Written for failegaidin's Writing Challenge on LJ.


Title: Occupational Hazard

Rating: PG 13

Beta: Thank you mathgirl24 (JT-2 on GW)! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Special thanks to the Scary Kitty.

A/N: In response to failegaidin's Writing Challenge on LJ. Missing Scene- Intruder.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make any money from my "borrowing" of these beloved characters.

* * *

John stood in the middle of the deserted street, sheets of snow falling in heavy drifts around him. Ice had formed on his hat and gloves, but the frigid weather wasn't responsible for his muscles' tremors. He couldn't pinpoint the moment he'd come to consider Atlantis his home, but his return to McMurdo had made that a painfully clear truth. His eyes locked onto the Chapel in the Snow before him and he couldn't help but wonder if Elizabeth had been responsible for this.

Heavy footsteps approached behind him. "Sheppard, that helicopter ain't gonna fly itself. Let's get moving!"

John rolled his eyes at the familiar voice. Movie night at the chapel was a bi-weekly institution he'd enjoyed during his previous time at McMurdo. He pivoted on his heel, bracing himself against the bitter winds. It looked like he would have to pass on that evening's showing.

The following evening- Colorado Springs

Elizabeth snagged a window seat at a cozy coffee bistro and inhaled deeply, allowing the rich scent of roasting coffee beans to relax the tension coiling in her shoulders. The plane ride back from DC had given her more than enough time to mull over her strangely conflicting emotions. Simon had met someone. That hadn't been a pleasant realization. Even more disturbing, she couldn't ignore the real reason her heart was filled with poignant regret. John was at McMurdo and she hadn't gotten an opportunity to say goodbye.

The barista approached and slid a copy of the daily specials across the counter. "Hi, I'm Jane. Waiting for your husband?"

"No, I'm not married." Elizabeth frowned as she reviewed the specials.

"Oh." Jane cocked her head towards the window. "Well, who is _he_?"

Elizabeth glanced sideways and did a fierce double take, her hand darting towards her chest. John was leaning imposingly against the window seeming dark and dangerous with his leather jacket over his jeans and shirt. A sliver of neon light illuminated his eyes and the intensity she found there left her breathless. He nodded his head sideways leaving her little doubt she was expected to join him.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jane eyed her curiously.

She stood and fumbled with her purse buying an extra moment of time to compose herself. "A friend from work," Elizabeth said.

"I see. It's _complicated_."

"You're very perceptive." Elizabeth managed a small smile. "Occupational hazard?"

Jane laughed. "You could say that."

John rapped impatiently against the window and Elizabeth drew a deep breath.

Jane jabbed her thumb towards the window. "Occupational hazard?"

Elizabeth arched her brow and smiled wryly before heading out the door.

The evening winds had turned blustery and Elizabeth suddenly longed for her jacket. The door to the bistro slammed behind her and her heart thundered in her ears. The emotions swirling through her chest were unnerving. Simon had been many things to Elizabeth, but for the past year he'd been the safety net that had reined in the unexpected swell of emotions that John had inspired. She hadn't expected to run into John like this, but there he was striding towards her and she had to fight the urge to throw her arms around him. She should have been there for him.

"Long time no see, Elizabeth." John's voice was soft and husky.

"I didn't think you'd be back yet." Elizabeth's footsteps stalled and she rested against the brick exterior of the bistro. "John, I'm sorry. I wanted…"

John closed the gap between them. "Rumor has it you told Landry he'd have to promote me."

It certainly hadn't taken long for news of that meeting to hit the rumor mill. She squared her chin and looked him straight in the eye. "John, at the moment that conversation took place you were already at McMurdo and O'Neill was pinning on your new brass."

John's eyes widened. "So… you already knew?"

"I knew. Landry knew. That conversation was for Caldwell's benefit. You don't get to his station without making some powerful friends. The military is more political than you realize, John."

"So…" His eyes were full of questions she wasn't ready to answer.

"Congratulations, Lt. Colonel. I wish I could have been there." She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry O'Neill misled you. I couldn't talk him out of it."

"O'Neill." The corners of John's lips edged upwards. "He kept talking about how candid you were in the reports you submitted. I thought McMurdo was his polite way of relieving me of my duties."

"I'm sure that wasn't a pleasant thought." Elizabeth rubbed her chilling arms. "I _was _candid, John. If I hadn't had made note of the conflicts, they would have never believed the glowing accolades of your contributions. You've earned this, John. Never doubt that."

John smiled somewhat shyly. "It seemed a bit ironic to be promoted there. It felt… oddly redeeming."

"It was Jack's idea. I suspect that was his very reasoning." Elizabeth's face broke into a wicked grin. "It was a little mean."

"Well, he's been making it up to me tonight." John edged backward and shrugged off his coat. "There's a bunch of us celebrating down the street at McCabe's Tavern. I saw you walk by and thought you should be there. Care to join us?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss _that._" Elizabeth smiled, thankful she'd taken the time to change from her dress into jeans and a simple white blouse before leaving the airport.

"Cold?" John held up his coat and she swiveled into it with gratitude.

Elizabeth pulled his coat tight around her, deeply inhaling John's familiar scent. He grasped her hand as they darted across the busy street and a different kind of warmth spread expectantly throughout her body. She tried to focus on her breathing; this intense reaction to his sheer proximity was insane. She had no right to want this man. It was too soon; surely she owed some semblance of regret to Simon. But he'd met someone and found his own path towards happiness. Somewhere deep inside, she believed Simon would want her to do the same.

"Hey, you okay?" John's hand brushed against her cheek.

Elizabeth realized she'd stopped walking. Her eyes darted wildly about looking for a plausible excuse for her unusual behavior. "There's a courtyard behind you. I've never noticed it before."

"The tavern is just a few buildings down. We have some time to check it out." John smiled and urged her inside. "But if we stay too long, they might send McKay to find us."

The sound of gently cascading water greeted them when they crossed under the archway of the wrought iron fence. A path cut through the center of the formal garden leading them straight to a beautiful tiered fountain. Copper gas lanterns cast a warm glow over the courtyard evoking the nostalgic feel of New Orleans.

John fished two coins from his pocket and held one out to Elizabeth. "One wish each. We'd better make them count."

It was a surprisingly romantic gesture and she was struck by how unguarded John seemed when he flicked his penny in the water. Elizabeth stood mesmerized by his eyes shimmering in the soft lighting and nearly dropped her penny. She clamped her hand tightly around the coin and pressed a kiss to her hand before gently tossing the penny in. She turned back to find John smirking at her.

"Bet I know what you wished for. You did tell Landry to promote me. It would be nice to extinguishthat statement from the rumor mill." John brushed a straying hair away from her eyes. "People might start thinking something's going on between us."

Elizabeth winced. "Well, they'll be wrong. Nothing's going on-" She was interrupted by fierce whistling followed by the throbbing beats of a drummer warming up.

"Did I mention they have live music in the courtyard behind McCabe's?" John extended a hand expectantly. "How about a dance away from all the suspicious eyes?"

"John, I…" Her voice faltered when the band began to play in earnest. It wasn't a song she was familiar with, but the lyrics resonated immediately within her.

"You just said nothing's going on." John drifted well inside her comfort zone and planted his hands upon her waist. His voice rasped low and sultry, belying the intent of his words."There's nothing wrong with a dance between friends, Elizabeth."

She froze, riveted by the challenge within his eyes. "I…I can't." Elizabeth cupped his chin for the briefest of moments and regretfully turned away.

"What were you doing in Washington?" He trailed behind her, hovering just over her shoulder. "Did it have something to do with the message you sent from Atlantis? Ford mentioned a man named Simon."

Her heart stilled at the mention of Simon's name and a flush of anger rose to her cheeks. John circled around to face her, his eyes narrowed with steely determination. He shouldn't have known about Simon, she contemplated watching the flickers of darkness flashing through John's eyes. His arms crossed firmly before him and the muscles in his jaw pulsed with tension. He wasn't happy at the thought she'd visited a man, not by a long shot.

The world seemed to swirl around her. "Simon and I are no longer together," she whispered.

As though her words had been an invitation, John shifted closer. Her breathing stalled when his fingers trailed up her neck, pausing to rub small circles just behind her ears. Her skin bristled with expectation and she instinctively closed her eyes tilting her head towards him. He gently pressed a finger against her lips and her heart jilted with a numbing disappointment.

Elizabeth blinked rapidly trying to focus on John's questioning eyes. It was an opportunity for escape that she consciously ignored. Instead, she grasped his shirt and tugged him closer. Without hesitation, his lips brushed against hers sending delicious sparks racing down her spine. Her fingers trailed into his thick shock of hair while his hands roamed towards her hips, grasping them and dragging her flush against his body.

His mouth veered away, the scruff on his face scraping tantalizingly across her cheek. "You weren't with me at McMurdo, Elizabeth."

A heady rush of emotions swirled within her and she gripped his hair, pulling him from the torturous path he was blazing down her neck. "I wanted to be there, John."

The darkness in his eyes molted into something beyond mere desire and he nudged her nose with his own until her lips angled to meet his again. This time his lips grazed lightly against hers, moving across her mouth with painfully soft kisses that left her body trembling from his tenderness. A moan rumbled deep in his throat before he pulled away leaving an uncomfortable cold prickling against her skin.

John took a step back, his hands brushing raggedly through his hair. "Still think nothing's going on?" His chest was heaving.

Elizabeth was having difficulties regulating her own breathing. Her hand pressed against her stomach and her head fell backwards. Stars had erupted in great numbers and were glistening magnificently against the night's sky. None, however, radiated as enigmatically as the man standing before her now.

She lowered her eyes back to meet his stare. "John, I can't-"

"You can't be serious, Elizabeth." John eyed her carefully.

"You deserve more than what I have to offer now." Elizabeth crossed her arms tightly in front of her. "I just ended a long relationship."

John's eyes pressed shut and his head rolled to the side. "Do you honestly expect me to pretend this didn't happen?"

Elizabeth's heart plummeted. "I need time, John. I want to do this right, without any regret."

He cocked his head back and his eyes narrowed in on hers. "Is that all you want?"

She took a half step towards him and stalled, biting down on her lower lip. Peeking up at him through her lowered eyes, she finally smiled. "No. No, that's not all I want."

"Good. " His hand threaded through her hair and he managed a sly grin in return. "I'm not giving up on you just yet."

Gentle strums of music still floated through the courtyard and Elizabeth remembered that John was supposed to be at the tavern. "You should get back, John. They'll be wondering where you've gone."

"You're not coming?" John stopped twirling the strands of her hair.

Elizabeth tried to ignore the fiery sparks still racing through her body. "I think it's time to call it a night. My rental is just across the street."

"I should head back with you." John rubbed his chin absentmindedly. "You know, now that I've been promoted to Lt. Colonel, I have a lot of responsibilities to attend to." He took her hand and they followed the garden path back to the street.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay, but don't you think it will just feed the beasts? Imagine the rumors if you disappear tonight."

"I don't mind if you don't. I like screwing with them anyway." John snatched the keys from hand and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"You're incorrigible." Elizabeth contemplated the smirk on John's face wondering if he'd listened to anything she'd said before. He never had been one to just stand down when he didn't like an outcome. "You know, this is going to be an interesting trip back to Atlantis."

John's eyes washed languidly over her body. "I think a lot of things are going to be interesting from now on, Elizabeth."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

A/N: The Chapel in the Snow _is_ the name of the chapel at McMurdo.

A/N 2: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson was the song I imagined the band playing when they were in the courtyard. Incidentally, it was at the top of the charts when this episode aired.


End file.
